1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a line connector for media line. The line connector includes a connecting piece having a flow channel and at least one connecting section, for connection to the media line or to a unit, and at least one transition section adjacent to the connecting section.
2. Related Technology
Line connectors of the kind to which the present invention relates serve for mutual connection of at least two media lines or for connection of at least one line to an optional unit, especially in a motor vehicle. Such media are frequently fed via lines that tend to freeze even at high ambient temperatures, which are quite possible depending on the weather, as a result of their relatively high freezing point. Specific functions can be affected by this. This is the case, for example, with the water lines of the windshield wiping system, as well as also with lines for release of urea, which is used as an additive for NOx reduction in diesel engines with so-called SCR catalysts. The freezing point of an SCR medium is about −11° C.
The media line can be, in particular, a pipe or tube line for pneumatic or hydraulic media, which is to be connected to any desired receiving part, such as, for example, a part of a unit or another line connecting part, whose connection opening is preferably configured as cylindrical or conical. Such media lines are frequently made of plastic and are connected to each other or to a shaft-shaped connecting section of the line connector, for example, welded by means of a laser, flared, or connected to each other in another way.